


Sweet Dreams

by aerosmiley219



Category: American Gothic (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, third eye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Gail can't sleep and remembers the last time she was with Lucas





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *my first foray into this fandom. I've a lot to learn. I hope it's okay

Gail laid in the bed in the house she’d been renting in Trinity, finally getting used to calling it her own. She’d bought new sheets and brought her own pillow with her but it still took some getting used to. Her nightly routine had her working on a side project, Small Southern Towns in America (it needed a better title, she’d decided) for a few hours and then reading before bed.

She’d curled up with a favorite, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, but after two hours of distracted reading, she just couldn’t fall asleep. Gail turned off the lights and closed her eyes. Maybe letting her mind wander was just what she needed.

And wander it did. Right back to her encounter with Lucas, in his front yard a few days earlier. The way they were drawn to one another was almost animalistic. He was rough yet caring, hitting all the right spots. 

She replayed how it’d all started. That kiss. His lips were so full, his tongue so ridiculously skilled, she could only return with the same wanton desire. He raised her up on the bench and his hand wandered over her tummy as she leaned down for more of his incredible kissing. His taste was indescribable, like nothing she’d ever experienced in her life.

It didn’t take long, lying in the bed that night, for her to feel a familiar need pooling between her legs. Her hand moved to her abdomen and over her white cotton panties, gently sliding her fingers over her slit, feeling a slight wet spot beginning to form. Gail pushed back into her hand as her breathing caught in her throat.

Moments later, she moved her hand into her panties and slid two fingers over her wetness before slowly sinking them into herself. Gail whimpered quietly as she fucked herself, her free hand grasping her breast, kneading it.

She remembered how his body felt on top of hers, his weight making her feel protected and needed. He’d pressed himself against her thigh and slowly begun rocking himself into her, showing how hard she’d already gotten him. Her hips bucked against her hand as she could almost hear the sound of his pants unzipping.

“Lucas,” she whispered before biting down on her lower lip. Gail whimpered again as she withdrew her fingers from herself to begin rubbing her sweet wetness over her clit. She recalled how wet she got when she heard him groan.

“Oh god!” She yelped. The last time she’d moaned that, he’d thrust himself deep into her, growling lowly into her ear.

Her fingers worried her clit harder as her breathing quickened. “Lucas!”

And then she felt his presence. 

“Harder, Sheriff.”

“Miss Emory?”

Her eyes shot open to find him in the doorway. “Lucas…?”

He strode over to the bedside and continued to watch her. “Don’t let me interrupt you.”

She panted, incredibly turned on. “Fuck me Lucas.” 

“You do have a way with words,” he grinned.

“Please?”

“Continue.”

Her fingers moved faster over her clit as she watched him disrobe. “Yes!” She moaned.

Lucas moved to the other side of the bed and stretched out his nude form next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. “You’re close,” he stated simply as his middle finger traced her nipple through her light blue nightshirt.

She nodded with a sigh.

His hand moved to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, his soft, insistent lips enveloping hers.

Gail’s body shook as her climax neared. She whimpered desperately into his mouth.

Lucas moved his hand from her face, down over hers on top of her underwear and pushed it into her mound, further encouraging her orgasm.

She moaned into his mouth again as her orgasm overtook her body. His hand was warm and powerful over her, continuing the rubbing motions she’d stopped as her body tensed. A few moments later, she relaxed.

He pulled back from their kiss, looking at her with an intensity behind his gaze.

“You know,” she panted as her eyes moved down his form. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do, that we didn’t get to do before.”

“Oh?” He asked, arching an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly before getting to her knees and crawling between his, making her intentions quite clear as she grasped his length.

“Oh. Guess I could indulge you.”

Gail looked deep into his eyes as she licked the tip of his beautiful cock, grinning before taking him into her mouth. “Mm,” she hummed.

He grinned as he watched her enjoy herself. Sure Selena would do this when told and as much as she wanted to please him, it just wasn’t something she enjoyed. And it showed. But watching Gail wanting and truly getting into sucking his cock brought him a whole other level of pleasure.

She grasped him at the base and stroked him as her head bobbed on him. Her free hand took ahold of his balls before she began kneading them, gently.

He groaned, watching intently as he placed his hand on the back of her head, letting her set the pace.

Gail really did enjoy sucking cock but there was something about him that made her want this even more than usual.

She varied her speed and pressure, changed between licking and sucking, harder then easier, teasing him, bringing him closer to orgasm. But as much as she wanted to taste him, to give him this release, she needed to ride him even more.

The head popped out from between her lips as she looked up at him. She placed a few more teasing licks on his head before cooing, “I want you.”

“Oh?” He grinned.

She released him from her grip then sat back on her heels to take off her oversized nightshirt. Next, she moved beside him to slip of her panties and tossed them to the floor. 

Gail crawled on top of him and positioned his cock at her wet slit before slowly sinking down on him. 

“Oh yes,” she hissed.

Her hips began bouncing on him as her body fell forward. Gail’s fingers dug into his chest as she worked to get used to his girth. She’d had him before but even then it was almost too much, and she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to it. But right now as definitely not the time to be thinking about this. Right now was for feeling.

He laid back on the bed and let her ride him.

“Fuck. Lucas!”

“Such a mouth,” he quipped in his low Southern drawl.

“You love it.”

“I do. It’s very talented.”

She sat up, smirking as she ground her hips in circles around his before beginning to bounce again.

His hands moved to her hips as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Gail took ahold of one of his hands and placed it over where they were joined. “Touch me,” she panted.

“So controllin’ this evenin’. That’s my job.”

“Whatever. Just rub my clit.”

He chuckled. Never had he taken orders from a woman in bed. Others had tried but he’d laughed them off. This woman, though, had some raw power about her that drew them together and made him enjoy being told what she needed.

Lucas’ thumb began to circle her clit, which drew a shiver from her. Her nipples stiffened as she rode him harder.

“Come on, Lucas. Make me cum.”

“Mm.”

He pushed back into her, quickly meeting her thrust for thrust. “You want it?”

“Yeah.”

“Take it.”

She braced herself on his chest, her nails digging in deep as they raked down his chest.

He grunted as his thumb moved faster over her clit.

“Come on,” he coaxed. “So close.”

“Yeah,” she whimpered.

The room filled with grunts and moans.

“Sheriff? Oh god!” She screamed as she finally came on him, falling forward.

“Fuck!” He cursed, trying to hold himself back. Her internal muscles clenched tight around him, making it even more difficult to restrain himself.

A final chill coursed through her body as a hum of satisfaction came from her throat. 

“Oh Sheriff,” she cooed against his ear. Gail rocked her hips against him, slowly.

He groaned. “Miss Emory?”

Her hips began bouncing on him, quickly, as though they were on a mission. She bit down on his ear lobe and mouthed against him, “cum.”

Lucas growled as he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled her over, positioning himself on top of her. She yelped at the change in positions, realizing quickly that he was still buried deep within her.

He reached down and grasped her hands to pin them to each side of her head, against the pillows. 

“Lucas,” she panted in surprise.

His hips began rocking into hers as Gail’s legs wrapped around his hips. He pistoned into her, hard and fast, never once losing eye contact.

She bit down on her lower lip and whimpered. “Fuck. Lucas.”

He grinned, pumping into her harder and faster. “You’re gonna cum again.”

“I can’t.”

“You will.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, his body pinning her to the bed with his deep, deliberate thrusts. Lucas slammed himself into her, his thighs burning from the unrelenting motion.

“I… Fuck!”

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body began to shake. The first wave of pleasure that hit her sparked his climax.

“Agh!” He grunted, holding himself deep within her as his body jerked in release. “Fuck!”

Lucas released her hands as he buried his face in her neck, letting his orgasm push through his being. Her arms wrapped around his back, holding him tight as she began to come down from her high.

As their mutual release began to subside, slowly, each worked to catch their breath.

Several moments passed before he pushed himself up and rolled off of her onto the duvet.

“Mm,” she cooed, a broad smile covering her face. “Wow.” 

Gail sighed as her hands came to rest on her stomach.

“Think you can sleep now?”

She nodded, still smiling.

A minute later, she was asleep. He dressed then shut off the light in her bedroom. Lucas leaned forward and placed a small kiss in the middle of her forehead then shook his head as he disappeared from the room, thinking, “this woman…”


End file.
